


Chase Me Away with the Rain

by fxr_uppr



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hans sucks, Jenny's Wedding - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxr_uppr/pseuds/fxr_uppr
Summary: Happy people don’t have dead grass.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Chase Me Away with the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil thing vaguely (?) based on that side plotline from Jenny’s Wedding. Alternatively titled: Anna Gets Her Groove Back (Electric Boogaloo Remix) :p
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: fxr-uppr.tumblr.com

“Can I come in?”

“No,” Anna hesitates. She’s not angry. She needs to calm down. “It’s just- you’ll overexcite the kids. And Hans is asleep, so.” She softens. “But we can sit.”

Anna gestures to the doorstep, and Elsa takes a seat beside her.

“There’s something I wanted to ask you. I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor.” Elsa keeps her eyes down to avoiding Anna’s face, fearing the unknown. But Anna perks up, her defenses dropping further as she turns to her sister.

“I understand if you don’t want to, but it would mean a lot to me if you would.”

“You want… me to be your maid of honor?” Anna feels tears pooling in her eyes. She’s too sensitive for this right now.

“Well, yeah,” Elsa smiles. “I was yours. And you’re my sister, Anna.”

“I know but- I don’t know. I always felt like… I wasn’t good enough for you.”

“Anna,” she sighs, pulling her sister in. “It was never that, okay? I was just… protecting myself. I couldn’t afford to get close to you.”

Anna is startled by the sound of her youngest son calling out for his father.

“Uh, I-I can’t talk about this right now. I have to go.”

“It’s okay,” Elsa whispers.

“I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Mhm,” she affirms.

Anna walks back up the steps to her front door, reaching for the doorknob, but hesitates. She turns back as Elsa is walking back to her car. “How long have you been with Honey?”

“Five years,” Elsa says. There is no hesitation in her voice.

The only way to describe the look on Anna’s face is pure shock. To her knowledge up until this point, the pair had merely been roommates for years. “When I saw you two kissing you looked… really happy,” she says, the tears from earlier threatening to come back.

Elsa smiles, her eyebrows turning up in that way they do when she’s trying not to get too emotional. She nods. “We are.”

Through her watery vision, Anna shifts her eyes just beside her sister, at her lawn. Her face scrunches up. “That grass is completely dead.”

“Well, it’s winter,” Elsa awkwardly jokes, but Anna’s expression never falters.

“I know, but,” she scrutinizes the grass. “It’s always dead. Even in the spring.”

She is once again brought out of her thoughts by her child’s voice. “I gotta go,” she says quickly, turning and rushing back inside.

She’s surprised to be met with Hans, who had been napping just moments earlier, now fully dressed and grabbing his keys. “Hey, babe. I’m going out.”

“What?”

“You don’t remember? I have to meet up with… John. Business.” He kisses her cheek before squeezing past her to open the door.

Without even turning to look at him, Anna asks, “Why don’t you ever water the grass?”

Hans chuckles. “Anna. Why would I water the grass in the winter.”

“Because!” she exclaims, frustrated. “You never water it in the spring, or summer, or ever, and it’s always dead!”

She catches him slightly rolling his eyes. “Okay? If it bothers you so much, why don’t you just water it?”

She didn’t want to start this now. She has far too much weighing on her shoulders, bottled up and ready to unleash. “Because I do everything else around here! The kids, and my job, and the cooking and- you could at least do that.”

Hans stares at her, perplexed, but a smile is still pulling at the corner of his lips. She hated that. She always hated how he thought it was funny or cute when she was angry.

“…I have to go, Anna.”

She watches him turn and walk out the door, her expression muddled with frustration. She knows she’ll see him again in the morning when he inevitably turns up sometime in the late hours of the night, crashing into bed.

-

Anna pulls into the driveway, sighing as she gets out and slams the car door shut. Despite Hans being home, with it being the weekend, he insisted he could only manage to look over their son — and not their baby daughter — while she went grocery shopping.

You’re so much better at these things than me, sweetheart, he had said with a sly smile.

So here she was, strapping her daughter into the baby bjorn on her chest before gathering her groceries and heading inside.

As Anna carried her last round of groceries inside, she found herself selecting her attention once again on the pale brown expanse before her. It wasn’t just the color — or lack thereof — either. Their lawn had all this dead stuff on it. Leaves from the previous season that had fallen and had yet to be picked up after. The bushes framing the house were overgrown, yet somehow still looked barren.

She shifted her gaze to the neighbor’s lawn. Green. Less vibrant, as it was winter. But not beige or dry. Not dead.

“You okay there?”

Anna had to blink a few times to figure out where the sound was coming from. She looked up to see a man standing in the yard she had just been grudgingly admiring, and snapped out of it.

“Yes! Sorry, just got um, distracted, I guess.” She hadn’t realized how long she had been standing there, her reusable grocery bag in hand, car trunk still open. The man threw her a look.

She closed the trunk and locked her car, but she didn’t go inside. She hesitated, turning back to the man. “Can I ask you something?”

He looked up from where he was bent down on the ground, sighing as he halted his work. “Shoot.”

“You’re the guy who does the landscaping, right?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, so, what are you doing here in the winter? I mean surely, there’s very little you can do right now.”

“I’m just getting rid of some dead plants and stuff, that’s all. Why?” he sounded annoyed, but Anna persisted.

“I’m just curious! Because my lawn is, well. You know,” she said, laughing awkwardly as she gestured to her dead grass. “There’s is really green, considering the time of year.”

“Not really,” he got up, dusting the grass off the knees of his work pants. “You could just water it.”

“B-but in the cold, it can’t-“

“It can, trust me,” he said curtly. Then he made eye contact with her, and saw the tired look in her face. He rubbed a gloved hand over his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen,” he sighed. “Do you want me to help you out with that?”

Anna balanced her grocery bag on one arm as she approached him, a slight smile returning to her face. “I would really appreciate that, er-“

“Kristoff.”

They shook hands, she paid him upfront, and when she awoke the next morning, she looked out the window and saw the leaves and branches were gone.

The grass was still dead.

-

The next time she saw Elsa was to go dress shopping. Honeymaren was there, and Anna made a teasing comment about it being rather untraditional for the brides to see each other’s dresses before the wedding, at which point Honeymaren added that it was “untraditional” for there to be two brides at all. They all giggled, and Anna was delighted at how easy it felt to be around them.

The day went on, and Anna sat on an upholstered bench in the fitting room as the two women went in and out of various dresses. At one point, a sales associate came in and expressed how much she loved that they were doing a double wedding. They burst out into laughter as soon as the lady left the room.

“Anna!” Elsa called from behind the curtain. “I need your help with the laces.”

Anna jumped up and went inside, slim fingers working on the ribbons on the back of the gown while Elsa raved about her favorite dresses so far.

“Did you see Honey’s reaction to the last one? I think that might be the one, she really looked like-“

“Elsa?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me something.” Elsa raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

“I know you and Honey live in an apartment together, but — just hypothetically speaking here — if you lived in a house, with a lawn and everything, would your grass be dead or alive?”

Elsa turned to her sister. “It would be alive?”

“See, this is what I’m saying!”

“Anna, what’s this with the grass again?”

“Happy people don’t have dead grass!” she gestured wildly, widening her eyes. Elsa returned a confused glance.

“And?”

Anna paused. “Nothing.” She walked out, pulling the curtain shut.

-

The next morning, as Anna sipped her coffee, she stood over the kitchen sink and stared out the window. She saw Kristoff across the street, tending to another person’s lawn.

She was startled by Hans putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched when he kissed her neck.

“Good morning,” he said, and Anna could practically feel the grin burning on his lips. It had been another night him going out, doing god knows what, and coming back long after midnight. And here I am, she thinks, letting him get away with it again.

“I picked up an extra shift today, so I have to get going.”

Like always.

-

She walked out her front door and headed to the side of her house, finding her gardening hose. The nozzle was missing.

Anna walked back to the front side of her house, nearly tripping over the green hose as is trailed near her feet. She yelped in response to her own clumsiness, and Kristoff’s head turned. He let out a small laugh as her saw her fumble around her lawn.

She retrieved the attachment, which had hidden itself just under one of the sparse bushes in her yard. Once she picked it up, she turned to Kristoff, who was standing in the lawn across the street.

“Hey, Kristoff!”

“Hello,” he found himself smiling at her enthusiasm. “What’re you up to?”

“Finally watering the grass!” Anna said, punctuating her statement by holding up the hose with its newly-attached head.

He put his thumb up. “So proud of you,” he said, jokingly.

Anna smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that the chilly breeze had moved out of place. She brought her attention back to the nozzle, pressing it down. It weakly sprayed some water out a couple times before picking up momentum.

Anna felt a weight lift off her shoulders, like she could breathe again. Before long, she was racing around her lawn, carefree, as she showered her grass, giving it what it had been needing for the first time in a long time.

Kristoff would occasionally look over, and he couldn’t help but smile. One time, she caught him, and switched the setting on the hose so it would reach over to the lawn where he stood. She bit her lip as she playfully sprayed him.

“Hey!” he tried to sound annoyed, but the smile now glued to his face betrayed him. If he had a little less self-control, he would’ve gone over there and joined her fun.

He didn’t see her the next day, but there was one less car in the driveway.

And when she caught up with him the following week, she asked for his number. “For landscaping purposes, of course,” she had said with grin as she walked away.


End file.
